Dark Cloud
by Imagilove
Summary: Jeff Hardy is just starting to get his life together, when things take a turn for the worse. He has a fight with his wife Savanna and his brother Matt. When Jeff finally believes he's settled all issues, He uncovers a plot. A plot to his own murder
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I walk into the door and set my keys on the table. The light on my machine blinks one.

"Hello… you have one new message. Friday two o clock p.m. Hey it's Matt… Just calling to make sure you're okay. Talk to you later… end of messages."

Why is Matt calling me? Why would he care about what is going on with me? According to him I'm a loser and will never amount to anything. He doesn't even know how I feel. He doesn't even know that my world has just completely come undone. Enough thinking about that… I have to pack. I walk towards my room and begin packing for another grueling tour of the states. I love my job… but lately it just seems pointless to me. Nothing's mattered to me since she left. I can't get the courage to call in for time off. This place is full of painful haunting memories of that night.

**Flashback:**

_**Savanna stomps into the bedroom and looks at me. "Baby please don't go…" she pleads, teary eyed.**_

_**I zip my suitcase shut. "Savanna, I have to. It's my job. You've known this for years. I don't see why all of a sudden it's a big deal." I say calmly.**_

_**She walks over and looks up at me "If you leave, we're gone." she says trying not to raise her voice too loudly. **_

"_**We?" I say confused. **_

"_**Yes, we.. If you leave, I'm leaving and taking our daughter with us." she snaps. I shake my head thinking to myself, she won't do it. **_

"_**I'm going Baby. I can't tell them no or I'll lose my job." I growl. **_

_**She slaps me across the face. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT JEFFREY?!" she shouts. **_

"_**NO…." I snap as I carry my bag to the door. When I return to the bedroom, I'm shocked by what I see. **_

_**Savanna pulls out her suitcase and starts pulling clothes out of the drawers, shoving them into her bag. **_

"_**Savanna, wait.. You're just over reacting." I plead. **_

"_**NO I'M NOT! I TOLD YOU IF YOU LEFT, WE'RE GONE! LOOKS LIKE YOU'VE MADE YOUR CHOICE JEFFREY! HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE! ALONE!" she shouts as she slams her bag closed and goes to our daughter's room, packing her things. **_

_**I walk to Ava's bedroom and stand in the doorway silently. Savanna finishes packing Ava's things and picks her up from her crib. I look at them. **_

"_**Savanna please don't do this…" I beg, letting the tears escape down my face. **_

"_**I'm not doing this… I'm undoing it…" she snaps as she shoves past me. **_

_**Ava opens her eyes and looks at me. "Dada?" she says with sleep still in her voice. **_

_**I don't say anything. I can't think of what to say. **_

_**Savanna walks to the front door and goes to walk out the door. "Dada!" **_

I'm snapped back into reality as the doorbell rings. I zip my suitcase shut and walk to the door to answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I open the door and Matt looks up at me. "What the hell do you want Matthew?" I hiss as I walk out the door with my suitcase. He follows behind me not saying a word. I slide my suitcase into the trunk of my car and slam the hood down, looking into my brother's eyes. "I asked you a question Matthew…."

He sighs. "You haven't been answering my phone calls, my text messages, or my emails. I was starting to worry about you." he says looking down.

My blood starts to boil after hearing his response.

_**Flashback**_

"_**you're such a fuck up Jeffrey!" Matt shouts as we stand in my arguing. I'm so upset that I cannot even remember what we'd been arguing about. "I am not a fuck up Matt!" I shout back getting in his face. He shoves me hard, knocking me down. I stumble to my feet and slam him against my fireplace. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again!" **_

_**He turns me around and shouts in my face. "You're such a little bitch Jeffrey, I can't believe you'd just stand there and let Savanna walk out with Ava like that!"**_

_**I shrug looking down. Why did I just stand there? Why didn't I try harder to stop Savanna?**_

"_**You're fucking worthless Jeff. You'll never amount to anything!" he shouts. **_

_**I get back into his face. "Shut the fuck up Matthew. You have no clue what it's like to be a father!" **_

_**He steps back and looks at me. "You'll never amount to anything unless you fight for it!" **_

"_**I AM FIGHTING MATTHEW! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING THE PAST THREE WEEKS!" **_

I'm snapped out of the flashback by Matt calling my name. "Jeffrey?"

"Why do you bother to pretend that you care Matthew? I'm a worthless loser that will never amount to anything… don't you remember? Those were your exact words!" I shout as I walk around the car, getting into the driver's seat. Matt puts his hand up, stopping me from slamming the car door shut. He looks down into my eyes with his deep brown eyes. "Jeff, don't go. I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking when I said those things to you. I wasn't thinking about what you'd just gone through. Please, just hear me out.." he says.

I look up at him struggling to hold back my tears

'If you truly cared about me matthew, you would have been there for me. You wouldn't have said those things to me. But instead of supporting me, you decided to pick a fight with me. Leaving me to stand and watch my world com crashing down around me, into a dark cloud of shame and misery. Thank you for the support Matthew! I'm glad to know how much you care!" I say realizing that I'm now shouting and have lost all control of my emotions. Tears pour down my face , I sit crying like a lost soul. Matt's expression grows even more concerned, he looks at me wide eyed and pulls me into an embrace.

I cry against his chest. He reaches around me, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Let's get you inside.." he whispers as he stands up and helps me into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt helps me into the house and I sit on my couch. "Jeff, I'm so sorry… I had no idea what really happened. I didn't mean all of those things I said… I'm so sorry…" he whispers. I look up at him with tears streaming down my face. "Matt, she hurt me so bad when she left. I feel like a part of me died…. She waited eleven years to tell me this..

Eleven! It feels like I did this all for nothing. I did everything she ever asked of me.. What did I do that was so wrong Matt?"

Matt looks at me. "Jeffrey, you didn't do anything wrong. She's stupid for leaving you over your job. She knew what your career was before you met. She's the one who'll be sorry in the end." he says trying to comfort me.

I nod as my phone rings.

Matt looks at me. "Who is it?" he asks quietly. I look down at the screen and feel a lump in my throat instantly.

"It's her. What do I do?" I ask nervously.

Matt rolls his eyes laughing. "Answer it stupid…" he says laughing

I pick up the phone and walk back to my bedroom.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Jeff, it's me Savanna.. I just want to apologize about that night. I was wrong, I over reacted. I was wrong." She says.

"Yes you were wrong. You've known for years what I do.. You wait eleven years to decide that you no longer love me or my career. That's just not right.." I snap.

"I know I was wrong. Will you ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive me for what I've done?" she asks.

I smile a little. _I can never stay mad at her for long. _"Of course I can."

"Okay baby. I'm on my way home. I'll see you soon." she says before hanging up.

I hang up the phone and wipe my eyes as I head back to the living room. I walk into the living room and Matt looks at me smiling. "Good news?"

I nod and sit down on the couch beside him. "She's on her way.." I say smiling.

"That's great Jeffrey." he says.

I nod and turn on the television watching nitro circus as I wait.

About twenty-five minutes later, Savanna walks in through the front door and Ava runs across the room, climbing into my arms. I smile kissing her head. "Daddy missed you baby girl." I whisper.

"Miss you too dada!" she says in her squeaky little voice.

Savanna sits close beside me and smiles. "I had to come back. Seeing the hurt in her eyes every day was driving me crazy. I don't want to hurt our daughter just because I over reacted."

I nod and hold Ava tight.

**Please leave your thoughts when you finish reading this chapter. If you're interested in being a character in this or any future stories. Please don't hesitate to send me a message. ****J**** thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I tuck Ava in for her nap and decide to do some picking up while Savanna is at work. I begin in the bedroom, picking things up. I pick her coat up off of the floor and sit it on the chair. A little black book falls from one of the pockets and lands open on the floor. _Oops, my bad…_

I bend down to pick it up and notice some names, numbers and dates on the open pages. _Oh what is this? _

I read the pages more closely. The numbers, names, and locations seemingly familiar. I turn the page, my curiosity growing as I read on. I read the page and notice it contains my life insurance information. What the policy covers, the amount payable to my family. _Why is this stuff in here like this? She's not actually… wait. Could she? She can't be…. _

Fear creeps over me as my mind begins to race. Just as I close the book, I hear a noise and look up. Savanna stands in the doorway.

"Oh, hey.. I didn't see you there." I say.

_How long has she been standing there? _She walks towards me. "What are you looking at baby?"

I sneak the book underneath the dresser. "Nothing." I reply with a smile.

She smiles and kisses me softly. " I forgot my laptop." she says as she walks over to the desk and picks up her laptop case.

I smile. "Have a nice day at work baby."

"I'll try." She smiles as she walks out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

After Savanna leaves, I pick up the phone and snap pictures of the black book and its contents. My mind begins to wander, _could she really be plotting to kill me? Why would she want to do that to our daughter? _I shake my head and snap myself out of my thoughts. Jeffrey, you're being ridiculous. Savanna isn't plotting to kill you. There's got to be a logical reason for her to have these things written in the book.

After Savanna returns home from work, she comes to me and smiles. "Baby why don't you go relax. Ava's with my parents tonight, let's relax, have some wine and be ourselves tonight…" She says as she kisses my shoulder. I smile moaning softly. "Sounds delightful love… what are your plans for dinner?" I ask.

She smiles. "I'll surprise you. Go lay down and rest… I'll get you when dinner is ready."

I nod and head upstairs to relax. I walk over to our bed and lay down, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out.

Next thing I know, Savanna is shaking me gently. "Baby, dinner's ready… Come on…" She says softly. I groan and climb out of bed. She leads me downstairs to the deck where she has the table set with wine and lasagna… I smile. "My favorite.." I say as I sit in my chair, sipping the glass of wine in front of me. She smiles as we sit down to eat.

After dinner, we walk down and talk on the patio. Halfway through our conversation, I begin to feel kind of woozy. I look at Savanna and smile. "Damn baby, I must be tipsy… I need to go lay down.."

Savanna nods and leads me back towards the house. My chest starts to tighten as we near the swimming pool. "Baby… what'd you put in that food? I… I think… I think I'm having a heart attack…" I say clutching my chest, trying to breathe. Savanna just looks at me innocently.

That's when it hit me, why else would she send Ava away on a school night? I look at her. "Baby?" I stammer as I wobble on my feet. She smiles at me. "You should have never done that baby…" She says calmly. My mind starts to race. Never have done what? Oh god… what has she done to me? Is this how it ends? I try to race to the house the best that I can, stumbling, nearly falling into the pool. I pull out my phone and send out a text to Matt reading SOS. I try to stumble back towards the house, losing my footing and collapsing into the pool. I hit my head on the way in, fading into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk out the back door onto Jeff's deck in time to see Savanna pulling Jeff to the edge of the pool.

"Savanna?" I call out as I rush down the steps and across the patio.

Savanna has Jeff limp in her arms. Fighting to get him out of the pool. "He fell in and he's not responding… help…I can't get him out…" she says with teary eyes.

I run to the side of the pool and grab Jeff's shoulders pulling him out of the pool.

I lay him flat on his back and put my head on his chest not hearing a heartbeat. I look at Savanna. "call an ambulance.." I say trying to keep calm.

I pull his shirt off of him and start pushing on his chest and praying. "Come on Jeff…. Don't do this to me…."

I look up at Savanna and notice that she keeps repeating herself, saying that she doesn't know what happened.

I keep trying cpr until I hear the sirens coming closer to the house. I look at Savanna. Go out front and wait for them.

A few moments later, savanna returns from out front with the paramedics. The paramedics run over to Jeff and check him for a pulse. She stands there with a cold expression on her face. I watch the paramedics and pray.

I worry because Jeff's lips have already started to turn a feint shade of blue..

The first paramedic pushes on jeff's chest while the other squeezes the bag trying to get oxygen into his system. The first medic stops pushing and pulls out the defibrillator and hooks jeff to the little monitor. It buzzes showing that his heart is stopped… the other medic presses the button for it to charge. I stand frozen in fear, unable to do anything besides watch. The paramedic tells the other to move as he shocks Jeff. Jeff's chest jumps with the shock. The monitor still flat lining…. I cover my face and think to myself… jeff if you can hear me… please don't die….. Please….

My prayers go unanswered as I watch jeff's chest rise with the current the monitor still showing no change.

I drop to my knees and watch. The other paramedic turns up the power and waits for it to charge. They shock him again. This time, the monitor beeps a few times before the line goes flat again.

I look up at Savanna, whom oddly has a smug little grin on her face. I look back at the paramedics as they try again. This time getting a weak pulse.. I look up at Savanna and the little grin that was just on her face has faded away. Now she looks alarmed. Like she didn't plan on them getting a pulse….

I watch the medics as they start an iv into Jeff's arm. I look at the one medic. "Is he safe to move yet?" I ask softly. She shakes her head no. "we're trying to make sure we don't lose his pulse again trying to move him to the ambulance…first."

I nod. "can I touch him?"

"Yes." she replies. I take Jeff's hand and kiss his hand. "please stay with us…" I whisper.

They keep trying to get him to breathe. I look at them. "Shouldn't he have been breathing by now?" I ask.

The female paramedic sighs. "It depends how long he's been unconscious for.. "

I pray to god and watch, waiting to hear Jeff cough… my wish never was granted. I sat there watching them work as they lost his pulse again.

I look at Jeff's lifeless body and realize that there's no hope….as soon as I realize this, that's when I hear the male paramedic say those dreaded words. TIME OF DEATH 5:30 PM.


	7. Sorry Readers

Sorry readers,

I've been going through a lot of stress right now. I haven't posted lately because I've been dealing with the stress of a move as well as the death of my sister. I'm finally settling in at my new home, hopefully I can get things together. If you are interested in helping me out with my works, feel free to pm me.

Thank you,

-imagilove


End file.
